Phi
Phi is a support who excels in "flow": he strengthens his allies and keeps their movements strong and fluid, while disrupting the enemy and forcing them out of position or in a bad situation. Storyline TBA. Powers & Abilities Base Stats Advanced Techniques Innate Let's Have Some Fun! *'Innate': Phi's Mode Alpha and Mode Beta abilities share the same cooldown: one ability may not be used if its other counterpart is on cooldown. Phi heals 20% of his missing health over 1.5 seconds after every spell cast of his own. In addition, all allies across the map will have a 5% movement speed boost so long as Phi is active. All Alpha abilities will turn Phi into Mode Alpha, and all Beta abilities will turn Phi into Mode Beta. Primary Reset (α) - 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 second cooldown *'Active': Phi sacrifices 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 % of his maximum health and shoots a red beam to a single target. If the target is an ally, Reset activates: the ally is pulled towards Phi and receives a shield for 140 / 155 / 170 / 185 / 200 (+0.5 per AP) damage. Surge (β) - 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 second cooldown *'Active': Phi sacrifices 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 % of his maximum health and shoots a red beam to a single target. If the target is an enemy, Surge activates: the enemy is pulled 25% of the distance between Phi and them and is stunned for 1 second. Phi is also sent right next to the targeted enemy. Secondary Reinforcement (α) - 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 second cooldown *'Active': Phi sacrifices 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 % of his maximum health and sends out beams of light around him. Depending on whether there are more allies or enemies, the beams will latch onto different targets. If there are more allies around Phi, Reinforcement activates: the beams attach to all allies in range, and after 3 / 2.875 / 2.75 / 2.625 / 2.5 seconds, the beams shatter, healing 20% of all the targeted allies' healths by 20% over 2 seconds as well as giving them a 30% movement speed buff for 3 seconds. Phi may choose to lock himself in place during this move's duration, becoming untargetable but immobile. He is not invincible when locked. Dissonance (β) - 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 second cooldown *'Active': Phi sacrifices 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 % of his maximum health and sends out beams of light around him. Depending on whether there are more allies or enemies, the beams will latch onto different targets. If there are more enemies or the same amount of enemies as allies around Phi, Dissonance activates: the beams attach to all enemies in range, slowing them by 25% during the duration; after 3 / 2.875 / 2.75 / 2.625 / 2.5 seconds, the beams shatter, knocking up all connected enemies. Phi may choose to lock himself in place during this move's duration, becoming untargetable but immobile. He is not invincible when locked. Tertiary Soul Boost (α) - 5 / 4.5 / 4 / 3.5 / 3 second cooldown *'Active': Phi sacrifices 5 / 4.5 / 4 / 3.5 / 3 % of his maximum health and sends out a dark beam, latching onto one target. If the target is an ally, Soul Boost activates: any damage the targeted ally does will deal an additional 5 / 11 / 17 / 23 / 29 true damage per cycle, and the targeted ally will have a 10% attack speed boost. The effects last until either Phi or the targeted ally are K.O.ed, Phi latches onto a different target, or Phi or the ally move out of range of each other. The cooldown applies after the move is complete. Soul Restraint (β) - 5 / 4.5 / 4 / 3.5 / 3 second cooldown *'Active': Phi sacrifices 5 / 4.5 / 4 / 3.5 / 3 % of his maximum health and sends out a dark beam, latching onto one target. If the target is an enemy, Soul Restraint activates: any damage the target enemy does will be reduced 10 / 13 / 16 / 19 / 22 %. In addition, the target enemy will have 10% decreased attack speed. The effects last until either Phi or the targeted enemy are K.O.ed, Phi latches onto a different target, or Phi or the enemy move out of range of each other. The cooldown applies after the move is complete. Ultimate Party Fever - 120 / 105 / 90 second cooldown *'Active': Phi sacrifices 15 / 10 / 5% of his maximum health, and allows his energy to go haywire; all effects of any of his moves are doubled for 15 / 20 / 25 seconds.